


Wishes for Fairy Tails

by DutchessOfDirt



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, hinted at past Orion Pax/Prowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchessOfDirt/pseuds/DutchessOfDirt
Summary: Optimus Prime was not Orion Pax.No amount of wishing could change that.





	Wishes for Fairy Tails

The light of the twin suns of Cybertron begins to fade, throwing long deep shadows across the crumbling world. Fire in the distance billows smoke and the constant heat causing damage to all matter near. Yet, nestled within the still glimmering Iacon, the Autobot Base appears untouched.

Prowl knew better than that. One look at the bots skulking around the halls would reveal the glaring truth. Walking with purpose in the packed outer windowed halls of the base, he raced to his work.

At least, he was until flash of falling sunlight glances off metal straight into his optics causing him to jerk and turn them off with a silent hiss. Rebooting them, facing the direction of light, the scene that greets him is one common to all living there.  
  
On the balcony, ahead of him by a few paces, is the Prime of Cybertron and his High Lord Protector. They stand close, soft tones and even softer looks exchanged before the Prime tucks his helm into the chestplate of his Protector as the mech laughs at whatever was said.

The observer’s lips twitch slightly as voices of sparkling days past drift through his processor.

_“Do not worry Prowl, we will be together forever!”_

He snorts. Orion was dead. The dock explosion vorns ago made sure of that. Determined to finish the never ending datawork, he moves on.

Optimus Prime was not Orion Pax.

No matter how much Prowl wished he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at tenses (the past, present, and future get mixed up for me), so please do tell if you find any mistakes missed by my wonderful beta reader and me.


End file.
